Uisge Beath
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Cuando Hermione llegó a ese pequeño rincón del mundo, huyendo de una vida que ya no se sentía como la suya, lo último que esperó encontrase fue a Draco Malfoy... ¿Y ahora? ... Sólo Merlín, y aparentemente todos menos ella, lo saben. DM/HG
1. De cuando comienza

**nOtiTa dE lA aUtoRa:**

mis maravillosos lectores: estoy consciente que tengo demasiadas historias pendientes, pero créanme cuando les digo que si no me saco esta de la cabeza, no voy a poder continuar nunca con las otras. Ofrezco una disculpa enorme a todos los que están leyendo desde '**_Plan Macabro'_**, **_'Dios de las Pesadillas'_**, **_'Redención'_**, **_'De Campamento'_**, **_'Yuxtapuesto'_** o **_'La Petite Mort'_** (y el q se haya animado a leer **_'Colorblind'_**)

Las actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.

En cuanto a esta historia: _AU a partir del final (sin contar el epílogo), Eventualmente 'M', y Dramione a morir._

No hablo danés o galés ni de chiste, así que si alguno de ustedes encuentra un error colosal y me lo corrige, le agradeceré infinitamente.

Y un Link interesante: www. undiscoveredscotland. co. uk / culross / culross / index. html donde podrán encontrar las fotografías en las que me he inspirado.

De nuevo, una disculpa ENORME, por el retraso en las otras historias, y por esta Nota de Autor groseramente larga, pero, prometo que valdrá la pena (tanto la espera, como darle la oportunidad a esta nueva historia)

Mil Gracias por su apoyo :)

...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Personajes propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

...

.

**…**

**.**

**"DE CUANDO COMIENZA"**

**.**

**…**

_..._

_._

_Culross es un pequeño pueblo a las orillas del Río Forth, cerca de las fronteras que tiene Escocia con el mar._

_Uno pensaría que no dista mucho de cualquier otro pueblo que hubiese existido antes. No hay maravillas naturales ni construcciones monumentales que inviten a los foráneos a visitarlo._

_Y estarían pensando en lo correcto._

_Culross, Escocia, es un pequeño pueblo muy parecido a cualquier otro pueblo que hubiese existido antes._

_Dista mucho de ser un sitio famoso, de atractivo turístico o importancia histórica._

_No hay grandes misterios, conspiraciones, secretos mágicos escondidos bajo las rocas ni personajes famosos viviendo tras sus paredes._

_Olviden todo eso. _

_Porque en Culross, Escocia, no van a encontrarlo._

_Pero, cierren los ojos por un momento e imagínenlo. _

_Un pequeño pueblo, con su mercado, jardín, una pequeña abadía y una escuela a lo alto en la colina._

_Imagínenlo._

_Porque es aquí, en una lluviosa tarde de Febrero, donde nuestra historia comienza._

_._

_..._

Hermione Granger llegó por fin a la calle que llevaba buscando ya más de diez minutos, con solo una maleta en la mano, su varita en el bolsillo y un viejo abrigo de viaje, ya empapado, sobre sus hombros.

La preocupación de encontrar el sitio se disipó, y fue entonces inevitable, contemplar su alrededor y por fin apreciarlo.

Sintió que había sido transportada en el tiempo.

Era como estar en una feria medieval.

Las casas parecían salidas de alguna película. Las calles, empedradas, complementaban el ambiente tan pintoresco.

Hermione estaba casi segura de que, en cualquier momento, una carrosa saldría de la próxima esquina, jalada por majestuosos caballos y manejada por algún hombrecito vestido con ropajes de otra época.

Era irreal, pero hermoso.

Si cerraba los ojos, podría escuchar la corriente del río, el susurro del viento, y oler, casi probar, la sal del mar en el aire.

Bajó la maleta al suelo y hurgó su bolsillo derecho.

El pequeño papel tenía claramente escrito:

_Masworth Green 43_

_Culross, Escocia_

Sin más, tomó la maleta de nuevo y se acercó a la pequeña casa, de color amarillo y puerta de madera, adornada con el número cuarenta y tres.

Tocó y al cabo de casi un minuto, un anciano le abrió la puerta.

_-Buenas tardes-_ la saludó, con una sonrisa grande y dos cejas pobladas de blanco -¿_En qué puedo ayudarle?-_

_-Buenas tardes. Soy Hermione Granger_- contestó ella.

De inmediato, el anciano supo quién era, de dónde venía y qué buscaba aquí.

_-¡Señorita Granger! ¡La esperábamos hasta dentro de dos días!-_ la saludó efusivo _–Pero por favor, pase, pase, se está empapando- _le dijo preocupado.

Hermione sonrió _–No se preocupe, vengo de Londres, yo y la lluvia somos viejos conocidos-_

El anciano rió, un poco más relajado -_¡Tonterías! ¡Pase! ¡Pase!-_

Fue conducida a través de un pasillo angosto y oscuro. La castaña sintió entonces el cambio de temperatura y fue consciente de la humedad en su ropa, pero se distrajo por el olor a madera vieja y carbón quemado.

_-Usted perdonará el desastre-_ se disculpó el anciano, mientras quitaba un montón de libros y revistas que se encontraban sobre un viejo sillón _–Pero como le digo, la esperábamos hasta dentro de dos días-_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza –_Discúlpeme usted a mí, señor Rosmorth, la verdad es que sí tenía planeado llegar hasta la fecha que habíamos acordado, pero hubo un cambio de planes a última hora y tuve que llegar antes-_

El anciano sonrió _–No se preocupe, de cualquier modo, ya todo está listo, pero por favor, siéntese-_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza_- Muchas gracias, pero no deseo mojar sus muebles-_ y suspiró feliz -_¿Entonces dice que todo está listo?-_

El viejo Rosmorth olvidó al sillón _-¡Por supuesto, señorita Hermione! En cuanto usted hizo el depósito, no demoré en completar el trámite-_

_-¿No habrá problema entonces si vamos ahora?-_

El anciano sonrió _–Para nada, permítame ir por el paraguas-_

Hermione asintió, mientras el señor Rosmorth subía unas viejas escaleras.

Aprovechó el momento para sacar la varita y hacer un pequeño encantamiento, que le calentara el cuerpo, pero sin dejar de aparentar que estaba mojada.

Al fin y al cabo era un pequeño pueblo _muggle_, y no quería andar levantando sospechas desde el primer día.

Después de unos minutos, el hombre bajó de las escaleras, con un enorme paraguas bajo el brazo y un viejo abrigo.

_-Tome, que no quiero que se resfríe-_ le dijo mientras le ofrecía el abrigo.

Hermione lo aceptó amable, aunque no lo necesitase.

_-A mi esposa le hubiese encantado conocerla, pero ha ido a su tarde de bingo en casa de la señora Hithwey- _le comentó el viejo Rosmorth, mientras caminaban por las calles empedradas_-Me temo que no podrán conocerse hasta mañana-_

Hermione asintió, mientras ponía especial atención en el camino que recorrían, intentando memorizarlo _-Tendremos tiempo de sobra para conocernos-_

_-¿Entonces planea quedarse en definitiva?-_

La castaña asintió _–Así es-_

El señor Rosmorth sonrió _–Va a gustarle mucho, es un pueblo tranquilo y seguro-_

_Y muggle. _Agregó ella mentalmente.

Cuando doblaron la última esquina, Hermione supo de inmediato, por las fotografías que había recibido de la inmobiliaria, que éste era el sitio correcto.

_-Llegamos- _le informó el anciano.

Su nuevo hogar.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una pequeña construcción de dos pisos. La fachada, al igual que la de todo el pueblo, semejaba a la de una casa de otro tiempo.

Los ladrillos sin pintar y la madera oscura le daban un toque rústico, pero conservador, y hasta bonito, que con un poco de esmero, luciría aún más bello.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha _–Es perfecto-_

...

...

Después de que el señor Rosmorth insistiera en ayudarle a llevar la maleta al segundo piso, entregarle las llaves e invitarla a cenar al día siguiente en su casa (que tan solo quedaba a tres calles de distancia), Hermione por fin se quedó sola.

Sin pensársela dos veces, sacó la varita y deshizo la maleta, que a los ojos de cualquier _muggle_ no podría traer mucho, y en realidad no lo traía, pero si más de lo que 'normalmente' le hubiese cabido a algo tan pequeño.

En realidad solo llevaba un par de cambios de ropa muggle, túnicas, zapatos, los artículos de aseo personal y un sinfín de libros y fotografías enmarcadas.

Recuerdos.

Recuerdos de una vida que quería dejar atrás.

A continuación, decidió explorar la casa.

El piso de arriba estaba amueblado, pero dichos muebles dejaban mucho que desear y se propuso que poco a poco los iría cambiando.

Dos habitaciones, un pequeño baño, la cocina y una sala realmente diminuta, pero con una ventana que hacía que valiese totalmente la pena.

También notó que se necesitaba una nueva capa de pintura, arreglar la calefacción y cuando puso a llenar la bañera, se dio cuenta que las tuberías hacían ruidos extraños.

En el piso de abajo, que era también parte de la casa, se extendía una habitación grande, realmente grande, que ocupaba casi en su totalidad toda el área del primer piso de la casa.

Y Hermione planeaba darle un uso muy particular a éste lugar.

Ya podía imaginar los estantes repletos de libros, los cuadros colgando en las paredes, y unas mesas al centro, para que quien quisiera venir a leer pudiese hacerlo libremente.

Abriría aquí una librería.

No lo haría por el beneficio económico, porque vamos, era improbable que con una librería en un lugar como este pudiese ganarse bastante, pero después de la guerra, con eso de ser una heroína nacional, el dinero era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Lo haría por el amor a los libros.

Pero sobre todo, el amor a una vieja vida que nunca había tenido en realidad.

Quería sentirse normal. Y no porque ser una bruja la hiciese anormal o algo de esa naturaleza.

Sino porque quería sentirse tranquila, serena. Sin más recuerdos de guerras, muerte, o ser hostigada por una nación y sus reporteros, que estaban al pendiente de cada paso que diera o de cómo la genio tras el trío dorado manejaba su vida amorosa.

Necesitaba descubrir quién era ella y qué quería hacer de su vida.

Había completado su último año en Hogwarts, y de ahí, había ido de trabajo en trabajo, no porque fuera mala en ellos, sino porque ninguno la llenaba.

Las ofertas jamás faltaban, pero aceptarlas y sentirse a gusto con ellas era un tema totalmente aparte.

Su romance con Ron había terminado en tragedia griega y aunque los Weasley (en general) y Harry seguían adorándola, Hermione se dio cuenta que necesitaba un cambio.

Y uno grande.

Por eso había elegido este pequeño pueblo _muggle, _donde nadie la conocía, donde podía empezar de nuevo.

Donde ser Hermione Granger no significada nada fuera de lo común.

Donde podía descubrir qué quería de la vida. A lo mejor se dedicaba a escribir un libro, coleccionar estampillas o abrir un refugio para gatos desamparados.

En realidad no importaba.

Solo quería encontrarse a sí misma.

Y cuando la tubería volvió a rugir, resonando por todas las paredes, Hermione sólo pudo sonreír encantada.

Este nuevo comienzo no podía pintar mejor.

...

...

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó con el cuello torcido.

Decidió entonces que lo primero que iba a cambiar de este lugar iba a ser esa bendita cama, que había resultado más dura que el mismo suelo en el que se había acostado hacía varios años, cuando acompañó a Harry a buscar los Horocruxes.

Intentado mantener su actitud positiva, se dirigió al baño y alejó toda la tensión con agua caliente.

Al salir medio empapada después de una ducha tranquila, notó por la pequeña ventana que el cielo se había despejado y sacó entre su ropa _muggle_ unos viejos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa desgastada.

_Realmente necesito comprarme ropa nueva._

Se cepilló el cabello, que de tanto tiempo que llevaba sin cortarlo, le llegaba ya más allá de su cintura, y lo ajustó en una coleta.

Escondió la varita en un cajón, decidiendo que no quería arriesgarse llevándola afuera, y se propuso explorar el pueblo.

...

Cuando salió, lo primero que pudo notar fue que las calles en realidad no se congestionaban tanto como en Londres.

La gente iba y venía, pero casi no pasaban automóviles y lo que más llegó a ver fueron bicicletas recorriendo las calles empedradas.

Muchos se le quedaron viendo y supuso que era uno de esos lugares donde todo mundo conocía a todo mundo, y un nuevo inquilino en la ciudad era la noticia más espectacular del día.

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar el mercado, y cuando llegó, volvió a sentir esa sensación de que estaba en algún tipo de película o cuento.

_-¿Qué le ofrecemos, señorita?-_ le preguntó una señora que debía rondar ya sus cuarenta, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

_-Me da dos kilos de manzana, por favor-_ le contestó Hermione, mientras repasaba todo lo que le faltaba comprar de la despensa.

_–Por supuesto- _asintió en seguida -_Y dígame, ¿es usted la nueva dueña de Gwyll-ty?-_

Hermione la miró perpleja _-¿Disculpe?-_

_-Gwyll-ty- _le repitió sonriente, mientras le entregaba la pesada bolsa _–La construcción de dos pisos de la calle Eshttel-_

La castaña tomó la bolsa de manzanas _–Pues sí, soy dueña de una pequeña casa ahí, pero no la conocía por ese hombre-_

La señora le sonrió _–No es un nombre oficial ni nada, pero desde siempre la hemos llamado así-_

Hermione asintió –_Entonces al parecer, sí, soy la nueva dueña de Gwyll-ty-_

_-Mi nombre es Margaret Tyler-_ se presentó la señora _–Y cuando necesites manzanas frescas, ya sabes a dónde acudir-_ le dijo, guiñándole el ojo divertida.

_-De acuerdo, Margaret- _contestó Hermione, complacida por la hospitalidad que estaba recibiendo de la gente _–Un placer conocerte-_

.

De ahí, casi todo su recorrido siguió el mismo patrón.

Hermione llegaba a algún puesto y mientras compraba, las personas le preguntaba si era la nueva dueña de _Gwyll-ty_, de dónde venía, e incluso, su edad.

Ella amablemente contestaba. Cuando la gente le hacía preguntas, no aparentaban hacerlo con algún rastro de malicia o parecían ansiosos por oír el último chisme caliente del pueblo.

Al contrario.

No hubo ni una sola persona que no fuese amable con ella.

Inclusive, recibió varias ofertas para ir a cenar, por parte de señoras que morían por presentarla a sus pequeños hijos (o ni tan pequeños), de mostrarle los alrededores y hasta le ofrecieron membrecía de lujo para unirse a sus reuniones de bingo, lectura o tejido.

Hermione no pudo sentirse más feliz.

Llegada la tarde, acudió puntual a la cena a la que la había invitado el señor Rosmorth, y por fin tuvo el placer de conocer a la señora Rosmorth.

Una mujer de edad avanzada pero con unos ojos tan hermosos, que Hermione estuvo segura que fue toda una sensación de joven.

La pareja destilaba amor por todas partes.

_-Y dime, querida-_ le habló cariñosa la señora Rosmorth, que insistía en ser llamada por su nombre de pila _-¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora el pueblo?-_

_-La gente ha sido muy amable, Rosa-_ sonrió la castaña, mientras se llevaba a la boca otra cucharada del delicioso estofado de carne _–En el mercado todos fueron muy atentos-_

Ambos señores sonrieron.

_-Pues yo escuché a varias señoras comentando lo hermosa que era la nueva dueña de Gwyll-ty-_ le susurró Rosa Rosmorth _–E incluso, escuché varios planes malévolos que consistían en invitarte a cenar y liarte con sus respectivos hijos-_

Hermione no pudo contener la carcajada _–No imagino ser la única y mejor opción para futura nuera-_

El señor Rosmorth sonrió _–Tonterías, Hermione- _le dijo por fin, después de muchas insistencias por parte de la castaña de que dejara de llamarla señorita_ –Eres la nueva noticia, no podía esperarse menos-_

_-¿Y por qué Gwyll-ty?-_ preguntó la castaña, intentando desviar la conversación.

Lo último que buscaba ahora eran líos amorosos en un lugar donde apenas y había llegado.

_-Pues no recuerdo muy bien por qué- _le contestó Rosa, mientras rellenaba su vaso –_Pero supongo que tendrá que ver por la familia que vivió ahí por muchos años-_

_-¿Qué familia?-_

_-Recuerdo que de niño, ahí solían vivir unos inmigrantes daneses, hasta antes de la gran guerra, cuando decidieron partir a América-_ le contestó el señor Rosmorth _–Desde entonces había estado inhabitado, por lo que te imaginarás el por qué tu llegada ha causado tanto revuelo-_

Hermione comprendió _–Ya veo-_

_-¿Y qué planeas hacer con tu tiempo libre, querida?_- le preguntó Rosa _–Imagino que buscarás trabajo, pero espero que no vaya a ser en la mina de carbón, ¿o sí?- _cuestionó con un tono preocupado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza _–No, de hecho, es algo que quería preguntarles- _ambos ancianos la miraron intrigados _-¿Habrá aquí en Culross alguna biblioteca o librería?-_

Los ojos de Rosa Rosmorth brillaron -_¿Una librería? ¿Deseas abrir una librería?-_

La castaña asintió –_Esa es la idea-_

_-¡Es maravilloso, querida!_- le dijo encantada_ –Cariño, ¿verdad que es maravilloso?- _le preguntó a su marido.

El viejo Rosmorth asintió _–Disculparás a mi esposa, pero es una amante de los libros y en efecto, aquí en Culross no hay ninguna librería y la única biblioteca desapareció hacía ya varios años-_

_-¿Desapareció?-_

_-No había nadie que tuviese el tiempo o el interés en cuidarla, así que el ayuntamiento decidió cerrarla y guardar todos los viejos libros en alguna bodega de la alcaldía-_

A Hermione de repente se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea _-¿Quiere decir que no hay nadie que se haga cargo de todos esos archivos?-_

Ambos ancianos asintieron.

_-Querido, creo que Hermione necesita ser presentada con urgencia a Marcus-_

Su marido estuvo de acuerdo.

_-¿Marcus? ¿Quién es Marcus?-_

Rosa contestó sonriente _–Nuestro Alcalde-_

...

...

A partir de esa noche, la vida de Hermione dio un vuelco colosal.

¿Quién diría que vivir en este pueblo sería algo monótono?

Cuando menos lo imaginó, Marcus Sillvan, el Alcalde de Culross, un hombre de casi sesenta años muy bonachón, la había nombrado la nueva encargada del archivo municipal, dejándola en la difícil tarea de administrar, clasificar y proteger los antiguos libros y documentos de la ciudad.

Llegaron ambos a un acuerdo de que dichos archivos podrían pasar a manos de Hermione y su futura librería, siempre y cuando no estuvieran a la venta y cualquiera que quisiese consultarlos tendría la facilidad para hacerlo.

Pero la tarea de administrarlos y sobre todo, clasificarlos, representó toda una hazaña.

No sólo estaban arrumbados y olvidados en esa vieja bodega, sino que además, muchos eran un montón de papeles inservibles, que de utilidad o importancia histórica no tenían nada, pero Hermione se vio imposibilitada de tirarlos sólo así.

¿Y ordenar algo inclasificable?

Toda una proeza.

Al cabo de un mes de arduo trabajo, Hermione conocía ya más de la mitad del pueblo, o más bien, ellos se habían encargado de conocerla.

Todo mundo estaba enterado de su labor, y al parecer, con ello se había ganado el cariño de muchos y el respeto de otros.

Además, gracias a la amabilidad de Marcus y su facilidad para el manejo de la burocracia, un lote completo de libros se encontraba ya en camino, listo para que ella pudiese abrir su librería en poco tiempo.

Para el mes y medio de su estancia en Culross, Hermione había perdido la noción de alguna otra vida que hubiese existido fuera de este pequeño pueblo en Escocia.

El uso de su varita se había reducido casi por completo, y lo único que la mantenía en contacto con ese otro mundo, era las frecuentes cartas que se escribía con Ginny y Harry, y las inusuales pero extensas con Luna.

Llegaban días en que Hermione despertaba y podría jurar que era una auténtica _muggle_.

Y a decir verdad, la idea no le desagradaba o le incomodaba. No lo hacía sentir menos, o sola, o como si traicionara su naturaleza.

Al contrario.

Era una sensación nueva y excitante.

Estaba segura que a este paso, lograría encontrarse. Redescubrirse.

Y sobre todo, aprender a ser feliz.

Y con ello, toda su energía se centraba en preparar la futura librería, clasificar los antiguos archivos de la ciudad, cenar con los señores Rosmorth dos veces por semana, jugar bingo, aprender a tejer, sumergirse en debates literarios con personas que al ser _muggles_, tenían una visión completamente diferente de la vida, religión, naturaleza, políticas y ciencia.

La renovación de la casa ocupó también mucha parte de su tiempo y no parecía conocer fin.

Ella misma, con ayuda de Rosa, Margaret (la que no sólo le vendían manzanas frescas, sino que también la hacía pedazos en el bingo) y otras personas que fue conociendo, redecoró poco a poco su casa, hasta que se sintió tan suya, como si lo hubiese sido siempre.

No era Hogwarts. Ni el departamento que alguna vez compartió con Ginny.

Mucho menos la casa de sus padres en la que pasó toda su niñez y los veranos de su vida adolescente.

Pero era su casa. _Su hogar._

Y se sentía parte de ella. Y se sentía _bien._

Su guardarropa se había transformado.

Las viejas túnicas de magia estaba arrumbadas en algún rincón, y todo era _muggle, muggle_ y más _muggle_.

La varita estaba ahí, en ese cajón especial. No la había olvidado y de vez en cuando la sacaba y hacía algún encantamiento sencillo.

Tan solo para recordarse que la magia aún fluía en sus venas.

Pero ahora, no parecía necesitarla.

...

...

_-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Ya es de día! ¡Es hoy!-_

La susodicha ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, cuando sintió cómo un bulto le caía encima y le vociferaba en los oídos.

_-¡Thomas! ¡Qué te he dicho de saltarle a Hermione encima!- _se escuchó otra voz, esta vez femenina, un poco más lejos.

_-¡Pero mami! ¡Es hoy!-_ argumentó la voz de regreso.

La castaña contestó con un gruñido, enterrando la cara bajo la almohada.

_-¡Hermione! ¡Despierta!-_

Hermione gruñó de nuevo, y en contestación, salió de su escondite y apresó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, comenzando un ataque ofensivo de cosquillas.

_-¡Cosquillas no!-_ imploró el niño, entre carcajadas y pataleos.

_-¡Has osado despertar al lobo feroz!-_ gruñó la castaña, riendo y aumentando la velocidad de las cosquillas.

_-¡Mami! ¡Sálvame del lobo!-_

La susodicha, una mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro, los miraba desde la puerta, con una mueca que oscilaba entre la diversión y rodar los ojos, exasperada.

_-De Thomas me lo espero, pero ¿de ti Hermione?-_

La castaña paró el ataque de cosquillas y le sonrió a la mujer recargada en la puerta –_Oh, vamos, Catherine, no seas una aguafiestas-_ y en eso dirigió su atención al pequeño de nueve años -_¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos aquí tan temprano?-_

El pequeño contestó con una sonrisa inmensa, que mostraba sus pequeños dientes, de los cuales, faltaban dos _–Hoy es el gran día y le dije a mami que debíamos venir a despertarte para que no te quedaras dormida en el gran día-_ en eso se levantó y declaró solemne_ -¡Porque hoy es el gran día!-_

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír -¿_Pero tan temprano? ¡Ni siquiera ha salido el sol!-_

_-Ni que me lo digas-_ suspiró Catherine desde la puerta_ –A mi me ha despertado desde hace una hora y me ha traído a rastras-_

La castaña chasqueó _–Eres controlada por tu pequeño de nueve años-_

_-Y tú actúas como una cría de la misma edad-_

Catherine Rogg había conocido a Hermione Granger a las dos semanas de que ésta se hubiese mudado a Culross.

Resultaron ser vecinas y al poco tiempo, amigas.

La susodicha tenía cierta debilidad por su pequeño hijo, Thomas, y se había ofrecido a acogerlo las tardes que tenían demasiado trabajo y ni ella, ni su esposo, Jason, podían cuidarlo.

En pocas semanas el niño desarrolló un cariño inmenso por Hermione Granger y decidió autonombrarse su ayudante oficial.

La acompañaba cuando clasificaba archivos, libros, papeles, y Hermione lograba mantenerlo ocupado y feliz.

Así que para el pequeño, _el gran día,_ no era otro que el día de la inauguración de la _Librería Gwyll-ty._

Y decir que estaba emocionado, era quedarse corto.

_-Hay que desayunar, que se nos hace tarde_- ordenó el pequeño, con el rostro serio –_Porque si abrimos tarde, nos veremos como unos irresponsables-_

Hermione rodó los ojos _-¿De quién habrás heredado lo mandón? Porque estoy segura que de tu padre no ha sido-_

_-¡Qué estoy presente!- _reclamó Catherine _–Y Thomas tiene razón-_ le dijo burlona_ –Deja de ser una floja irresponsable, y cámbiate-_

La castaña se levantó de la cama _–Hay pan, naranjas y huevo en la despensa, mientras ustedes preparan el desayuno, yo me baño- _dijo sonriente, sabiendo que si había algo que Catherine odiaba, era cocinar.

_-Pero…-_

_-¡Sí mami! En lo que Hermione se cambia, nosotros preparamos el desayuno-_ y en eso, el pequeño tomó la mano de su madre, guiándola consigo a la cocina.

_-¡Ojalá te ahogues en la bañera!- _gritó la morocha desde el pasillo.

_-¡Yo también te quiero!-_ le contestó Hermione, mientras los veía desaparecer.

...

...

La inauguración fue tranquila pero muchísimo más concurrida de lo que Hermione pudiese haber imaginado.

Muchos vinieron, durante el transcurso del día, para mostrarle su apoyo. Desde pequeños hasta grandes.

Algunos compraron un libro y otros solo observaban, felicitándola por la decoración, o la sección para niños, que al gusto de Hermione, era la mejor.

Se había inspirado en Thomas, pensando que si los adultos no visitaban una biblioteca o librería, era porque desde niños nadie les había inculcado el gusto por leer. Y si ella podía contribuir a que los niños leyesen, y vinieran a divertirse aquí un rato, entre libros, sillones de colores, dulces y más libros, podía darse por bien servida.

Y al final del día, cuando cerró la librería y la contempló desde afuera, junto a su pequeño hogar en el piso de arriba, Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa:

Había encontrado la felicidad.

Y se sentía endemoniadamente _bien._

...

...

Después de dos meses con la librería abierta, Hermione había adquirido la costumbre de coleccionar figuritas.

Un hobbie un poco extraño, impráctico y de pinta de tercera edad, pero por alguna _vete tú a saber_ razón, a la castaña le estaba encantando.

_-¿Has escuchado las nuevas noticias, Hermione?-_

La susodicha alejó su atención de las pequeñas figuritas decorativas del estante -_¿Disculpa, Clarisse?-_

_-¿Qué si has escuchado las nuevas noticias?-_

La castaña sacudió la cabeza en negación.

Clarisse, una joven de unos dieciséis años, que cuidaba la tienda de decoraciones de su abuela por las tardes después del colegio, era una mezcla de alguien que todavía tenía la mentalidad de una niña por dentro, aunque aparentase ser casi una adulta por fuera.

_-Ha llegado un nuevo empresario, que compró la mina de carbón y dicen que quiere transformarla-_ le informó preocupada _–Mi papá tiene miedo que vayan a despedir a muchos-_

Hermione arrugó el cejo. La mina de carbón era la principal fuente de trabajo de Culross.

_-Esperemos que no sea así-_ le contestó a Clarisse, aunque no estaba tan segura de su respuesta.

_-Esperemos, Hermione, esperemos- _

...

...

Para el cuarto día de haber escuchado las noticias por parte de Clarisse, era inevitable sentir el pánico en el aire.

Todos hablaban de lo mismo.

Y no era para menos.

Si dejase de existir la mina de carbón, Hermione estaba segura que el pueblo desaparecería junto con ella. Sin fuente de trabajo, la gente comenzaría a mudarse, y de pronto, este hermoso sueño, esta vida, se desvanecería en el aire.

Jason, el esposo de Catherine, era uno de los gerentes de la mina, y ni siquiera él sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

La venta de la mina era un hecho, le había contado la noche pasada, en la cena que tenía con ellos todos los miércoles, pero el nuevo dueño no había dado ninguna instrucción y no había hecho acto de presencia aún.

Todos especulaban pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta nada.

Y para el sexto día, el pánico llegó a su punto más alto.

Hermione intentó ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quiso convencerse a sí misma que no importaba, que aún si la mina cerraba, no tenía por qué afectarle.

La librería no tendría que sufrir ningún cambio, porque en realidad, no daba prácticamente ingresos, y lo único que la llenaba era un montón de niños, que diariamente iban a leer, escuchar cuentos y comer dulces (lo cual, la hacía inmensamente feliz)

Pero perdería a muchos.

Catherine y su esposo, obviamente tendrían que mudarse. Y eso significaba no más Thomas.

Los señores Rosmorth vivían de la pensión que tenía el marido de Rosa de la mina, y no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría. Llevaban toda su vida en este pueblo y dejarlo les resultaría doloroso.

Sonaba egoísta, y era egoísta, pero Hermione no quería perderlos.

Quería que se quedaran con ella, aquí, en Culross, donde todos eran una familia, donde ella había encontrado una familia, no sanguínea, pero igual de importante.

Y con la preocupación latente, la tristeza en el aire y la desesperanza atascada en el esófago, llegó el noveno día.

Y todo cambió.

...

...

_-¡Hermione!-_

La castaña dejó caer el libro al suelo, por la impresión.

A la entrada de la librería, una Catherine aturdida la llamaba.

_-¿Catherine? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?-_ le preguntó consternada, notando como la susodicha llevaba el pelo revuelto, y los ojos muy, muy abiertos.

_-¿Bien?-_ rió histérica _-¡¿Bien?!-_

Hermione la miró raro_ –Catherine, me estás asustando-_

La morocha sacó todo el aire que llevaba en los pulmones y se acercó a Hermione –_Hermione, necesito tu ayuda-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es Thomas? ¿Está todo…-_

_-No, no es Thomas-_ la interrumpió –_Pero es algo importante-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-El nuevo dueño de la mina por fin ha hecho acto de presencia_- le susurró consternada.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿_Cómo lo sabes?-_

_-Se ha reunido con Jason esta mañana-_

_-¿Y luego?-_

_-Pues dice Jason que no fue claro en nada, solo dio instrucciones para que todo continuara como siempre, hasta nuevo aviso-_

Hermione ahogó un pequeño grito _-¿Pero por qué estás así? Algo más debió de haber…-_

_-Lo ha invitado a cenar-_ balbuceó Catherine, interrumpiéndola _–Lo ha invitado a cenar-_ repitió despacio.

_-¿Al dueño?-_

La morocha asintió.

_-¿Y por qué estás tan aturdida?-_

Catherine la miró enojada_ -¡¿Pues cómo que por qué?! ¡¿Te parece poco?!-_

Y a la castaña se le prendió el foco.

_–No irás a cocinar tú…-_

Catherine gruñó _–Pues claro que no, ¿te imaginas? Después de probar mi cordero a la naranja, será un milagro que no muera envenenado, y si no muere, mínimo cierra la mina con tal de no volver a probar bocado-_

La castaña reprimió una carcajada _-Entonces, quieres que yo cocine, ¿verdad?-_

Catherine la miró dulce _–Por eso te quiero, eres tan buena amiga-_

_-¡Pero si yo no he aceptado!-_

_-Hermione-_ siseó la morocha _–No puedes abandonarme ahora. Además, si logramos hacer buena impresión, dice Jason que podría influir en su decisión de cerrar o no la mina-_

Hermione se mordió el labio_ –Pues podría ser, pero…-_

_-Vamos amiga-_ gimió _–Realmente necesito tu ayuda y de paso, deberías quedarte a cenar y servirnos de refuerzo-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

Catherine sonrió _–Pues ha sido idea de Jason, dice que si el dueño da pintas de ser un malhumorado, será tu santo deber seducirlo y convencerlo de que no cierre la mina, ni recorte al personal-_

_-¡¿Mi santo deber?!_- exclamó la castaña _-¡No voy a andar seduciendo a nadie!-_

Catherine gimió _–Solo si es excesivamente necesario, además, dice Jason que no está nada feo-_

Hermione bufó _–No me importa-_ y se cruzó de brazos –_Te ayudaré a preparar la cena y me quedaré, porque estoy intrigada en saber cuáles son sus malévolos planes, pero por ningún motivo – _recalcó mortal _–Por. Ningún. Maldito. motivo voy a seducir a nadie, ¿entendido?-_

La morocha sonrió extasiada _-¡Por eso mismo te adoro!-_

Hermione rodó los ojos _-¿Y cuándo es la dichosa cena?-_

_-Hoy-_

_-¡¿Cómo?!-_

_-Hermione-_ casqueó Catherine –_Hay que limpiarse esas orejas más seguido…-_

La castaña rodó los ojos _–Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Cómo hoy? ¡Si pasan de las cinco!-_

Catherine levantó su brazo izquierdo y miró su reloj _–Son exactamente las cinco con quince, quiere decir que tenemos dos horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos para preparar una cena espectacular y arreglarte para que te veas de lo más sensual y enamores al tipejo este y nos salves a todos-_

Hermione bufó _–Pero no cierro la librería hasta las seis-_

_-¡Pero esto es una emergencia! ¡A parte ya no hay nadie!-_

Y en eso tenía razón. Los niños solían irse antes de las cinco y ya casi nadie venía después de eso.

Y esta era la oportunidad de salvar esta vida que le había costado construir y que en definitiva, no deseaba perder.

_-De acuerdo-_ aceptó.

...

...

Para las siete y media, una cena decente, aunque no precisamente espectacular, estaba preparada.

Con ayuda de Thomas, habían logrado recoger los juguetes del suelo y en general, la sala del hogar de Catherine y Jason lucía bastante bien.

Adornaron el comedor con unas velas y habían comprado el vino más caro que encontraron en la tienda.

_-Ahora, tenemos que arreglarnos, solo nos queda media hora- _le avisó Catherine, cuando el último carrito de plástico era botado a una gran caja de colores.

Hermione asintió _–No tardo- _y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-¡No lo olvides!-_ le gritó la morocha, mientras subía las escaleras con Thomas en los brazos _-¡Un escote de infarto y rojo! ¡Mucho rojo!-_

Hermione rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En media hora, logró maquillarse un poco más de lo normal, dejar su melena suelta en rizos descontrolados que se veían bien gracias a lo largo que tenía el cabello, y aunque no fue rojo y no era un escote de infarto, consideró que se veían lo mejor que pudiese haberse visto.

No planeaba seducir a alguien, pero intentaría por lo menos ayudar todo lo que se pudiese, con tal de convencer al tipo este que no cerrara la mina.

Hermione no iba a perder esta nueva vida.

No señor.

Y a las ocho en punto, tocó a la puerta de Catherine.

_-Ah, eres tú, que alivio- _

Hermione entró y notó que su amiga se veía realmente guapa.

_-¡Hermione! ¡Te ves muy linda!_- le saludó Thomas, que por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo, no traía los cabellos parados, que siempre le recordaban al cabello de Harry.

_-Y tú, te ves muy guapo-_ le contestó sonriente, guiñándole el ojo _-¿Ya vienen?-_ le preguntó a Catherine.

Ella asintió _–Jason me mandó mensaje hace unos minutos, dice que vienen en camino-_

Hermione asintió _–De acuerdo, iré a calentar la pasta y tú los recibes_- se dirigió al pequeño _-Vamos Thomas, necesito ayuda-_

El pequeño la siguió a la cocina.

_-¿Ya te dijo tú mami que debes ser muy amable con el señor que va a venir a cenar?-_ le preguntó la castaña, mientras encendía la estufa.

Thomas asintió _–Si, me dijo que debo ser educado y contestar amable si me pregunta algo-_

Hermione le sonrió_ –Eres encantador, no creo que vaya a haber ningún problema-_

En eso, a lo lejos, se escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y Hermione supo que Jason y el famoso personaje por fin habían llegado.

_-¿Listo para la batalla?- _le preguntó sonriente a Thomas.

_-¡Listo!-_

Lo tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la cocina.

Lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Catherine, notando cómo saludaba a los recién llegados y tomaba sus abrigos.

Después pudo ver a Jason, que saludaba a su esposa con un casto beso en los labios.

Y a continuación, el nuevo dueño de la mina de carbón.

Pantalones grises, camisa blanca y corbata que combinaba con el pantalón.

Cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás, nariz respingada y unos innegables ojos grises.

Una piedra le cayó en la boca del estómago y Hermione sintió cómo el tiempo se detenía en ese instante.

_-¡Hermione! Has venido-_ la saludó Jason_ –Permíteme presentarte a mi nuevo jefe, el señor Malfoy-_

Y sí.

Si Hermione aún guardaba la esperanza de que la imagen frente a ella no era más que una ilusión barata o un espejismo de mal gusto, todo anhelo murió.

_-Señor Malfoy, le presento a la dueña de la Librería Gwyll-ty, Hermione Granger-_ presentó Jason.

El susodicho estiró la mano y una mueca sardónica, autosuficiente y altanera se dibujó en su rostro_ –Granger, qué agradable sorpresa-_

¿Y ahí?

Ahí fue cuando todo realmente comenzó.

...

.

* * *

...

.

¿Reviews?

Vamos… yo sé que quieren :)

_Sari_


	2. Pequeñas mentiras

**nOtita dE la aUtoRa:**

lamento la tardanza, pero espero que la extensión del capítulo recompense la espera. Ojalá lo disfruten :) y recuerden que el rating irá subiendo poco a poco, aunque el 'M' sigue todavía un poco lejano.

De antemano, mil gracias

...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Personajes propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

...

.

**...**

**.**

**"PEQUEÑAS MENTIRAS"**

**.**

...

_..._

_._

_Señor Malfoy, le presento a la dueña de la Librería Gwyll-ty, Hermione Granger-__ presentó Jason._

_El susodicho estiró la mano y una mueca sardónica, autosuficiente y altanera se dibujó en su rostro__ –Granger, qué agradable sorpresa-_

_¿Y ahí?_

_Ahí fue cuando todo realmente comenzó._

_._

...

_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-_

En cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, la mirada de Draco Malfoy pierde cualquier rastro lascivo. La mueca sardónica desaparece y Hermione está segura, que, hasta sus orbes grises, se oscurecen un poco.

_-¿Se conocen, Hermione?-_ le preguntó Catherine.

La castaña bufó y gruñó por lo bajo _–No tienes idea-_

Jason, el esposo de Catherine, intentaba ocultar (sin mucho éxito) una mirada de sorpresa.

_-Hermione Granger y yo tenemos de conocernos muchos años- _habló Draco Malfoy, con una voz monótona y sin matices, la compostura intacta y atrayendo la atención de cada uno de los presentes por el cambio tan brusco de actitud.

_-No que eso me haga muy feliz-_ contestó claramente molesta y aún bastante sorprendida.

_-Granger-_ pronunció su nombre despacio, como si la advirtiera de algo_ -Te aseguro que el sentimiento es genuinamente correspondido-_

_-Malfoy, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-_

_-He sido invitado a cenar-_ respondió con un tono desinteresado, demostrándole a ella que, claramente, no iba a decirle alguna otra cosa.

Jason, preocupado de que el rumbo de la conversación terminara en un lugar no muy agradable, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la castaña.

La susodicha reprimió un berrido de agonía en el pecho.

_-Pero…-_

_-Hermione, por favor-_ escuchó a Catherine susurrarle cerca del oído.

Hermione intento tragarse todos y cada uno de los insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

_-Señor Malfoy, permítame presentarle a nuestro pequeño, Thomas_- soltó amable (pero en extremo nerviosa) la esposa de Jason., El pequeño, con pasos tímidos, se acercó al rubio y estiró su pequeña mano.

Draco Malfoy ni siquiera bajó la mirada, asentó con la cabeza y los padres del pequeño quedaron atónitos.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el aire. Y sin la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, Jason y Catherine le dirigieron una mirada dulce a su pequeño, y continuaron hacia el comedor.

Draco Malfoy los siguió en seguida, dejando a un Thomas confundido y una Hermione cabreada en el vestíbulo.

'_Bastardo mal nacido'_ pensóla susodicha.

_-Tranquilo, Thomas, probablemente te hubiese pegado algo- _le susurró al niño, intentando animarlo, antes de que siguieran a los otros tres hacia la estancia.

Thomas ahogó una risita, tomó la mano de la castaña con la suya y se dejó llevar al comedor.

...

Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa, Hermione se alegró que la hubiesen sentado al lado de Thomas y lejos del rubio.

Y mientras Catherine servía la cena, su cabeza trabajó a galopes garrafales, intentando comprender qué hacia Draco Malfoy en Culross, Escocia, y sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué demonios había comprado la mina?

...

Durante toda la comida, el susodicho actúo de manera fría, cortés y civilizada. No hizo ningún comentario aludido a la magia (que le trajo inmensas olas de alivio a ella).

Pudo notar que estaba intentando actuar como un _muggle, _y claramente, vestía como uno. No parecía cargar la varita con él y lo único que le reconocía era ese viejo anillo de oro en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, que llevaba desde quinto o sexto año.

Contestaba lo que Jason o Catherine amablemente le preguntaban, masticaba su comida y bebía el vino en silencio.

Su compostura era gélida, distante, como todo un hombre de negocios que se había dignado a cenar con sus subordinados, en un claro acto de magnánima caridad.

Esto, por supuesto, la estaba crispando hasta puntos _paleontológicamente_ lejanos.

Jason intentaba de todas las formas posibles, indagar con preguntas indirectas cuáles eran sus intenciones con la mina. Pero el rubio evadía hábilmente todas y cada una de ellas, contestando de forma vaga o limitándose a tomar su vino.

Estaba claro que Jason y Catherine estaban algo cohibidos.

Y si ella no llevase años conociéndolo, se sentiría un poco intimidada también.

¿Quién era este hombre?

Claramente no era el Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, que abría la boca con palabras venenosas entre los dientes, seguido por dos gorilas guardaespaldas y Parkinson como azafata personal.

Y eso, la llenaba de una curiosidad, y desazón, inmensos.

Numerosas veces intentó meterse en la conversación, pero él ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla.

Tenía la vista clavada o en la pared frente a él o en Jason.

Ni un alma más en esa habitación parecía importarle mucho, lo cual era una franca descortesía hacia Catherine, Thomas y ella (aunque estuviese acostumbrada a ellas desde primer año)

Hermione moría de ganas por arrojar el plato a un lado, encararlo y exigirle una explicación.

_¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!_

Pero estaba claro que no era el momento, ni el lugar, apropiados.

Así que se limitó a comer, escuchando atentamente la conversación y recibiendo las miradas curiosas (y mortificadas) de Catherine.

Cuando dieron las nueve y media, el pequeño Thomas fue mandado a dormir y el resto de los adultos se dirigieron a la sala, para tomar un café.

_-Y señor Malfoy-_ habló Jason, mientras le pasaba una taza -¿_Cómo estuvo su viaje desde Londres?-_

_-Sin complicación alguna, el clima estuvo tranquilo durante el vuelo-_

¿El vuelo? Estaba segura que Draco Malfoy jamás había puesto pie en un avión_._

_-Es una suerte, cuando Hermione vino aquí, la temporada de lluvias estaba en su pleno apogeo y llegó empapada de pies a cabeza- _comentó Catherine, dándole un sorbo a su café.

Y por primera vez desde el encuentro en la puerta, Draco Malfoy volteó a verla.

_-¿De veras?-_ preguntó con un tono casi curioso, pero sin perder la seriedad.

Hermione tragó hondo.

¿Era su imaginación?, o Draco Malfoy se veía como un… ¿adulto? La imagen del chiquillo mimado de Hogwarts se desvanecía de su mente mientras contemplaba esa mirada pasiva e inquisidora.

_-Llegó a finales de febrero, ¿no es así, Hermione?-_

La castaña sólo atinó a asentir.

_¿Qué le ha pasado? _Está tan…

_-Diferente-_ soltó sin pensar.

El rubio la miró aún más intenso -_¿Tienes algo que quieras compartir, Granger?-_

En ese momento, olvidó que había otros presentes en la habitación.

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-_ le preguntó con un tono menos molesto y más cansado –_De todos los lugares, ¿qué haces aquí?-_

Llevaba casi dos horas con el pulso acelerado y el corazón compungido. La actitud seria del rubio no la estaba ayudando en nada y tenía que saber.

-_No veo por qué tenga que darte explicaciones, Granger-_ le contestó con un poco más de emoción en la voz –_No me ves a mí interrogándote con las mismas preguntas acerca de por qué estás tú aquí aparentando ser una…-_ y la frialdad volvió –_Bibliotecaria_- soltó despectivo, obviando el hecho de que la palabra _muggle_ casi se le deslizaba entre los dientes.

_-Pues que sepas que es un trabajo que me hace muy feliz_- contestó molesta.

Así que seguía siendo el maldito mismo elitista, aún después de la guerra.

Pero si tanto le molestaban los _muggles_, ¿por qué aparentaba él también ser uno de ellos?

_-No sabes la alegría que me embarga de verte por fin realizada-_ soltó sarcástico _–Me sorprende que no estés en Londres, jactándote de tu gloria-_

Hermione amortiguó las ganas de gritarle.

_-¿Gloria?-_ preguntó Jason.

Y de pronto, ambos parecieron recordar que había otras personas presentes en la habitación.

_-Granger fue la mejor de nuestro curso-_ contestó automáticamente el rubio.

Hermione estuvo (casi) agradecida de que no dijera nada que pudiese develar mucho.

Y acaso Draco Malfoy acababa de hacerle un… ¿cumplido?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

_-Bueno, ha sido un placer, pero es tarde y debo retirarme_- habló el rubio después de un instante de silencio, dejando la taza humeante y sin sorber en la mesa.

De inmediato todos (incluyéndola a ella) se levantaron de sus asientos.

_-Lo acompaño, señor Malfoy, el camino en la noche suele ser traicionero_- ofreció Jason.

_-No es necesario-_ se negó el susodicho _–El chofer sabe su trabajo, dudo que haya algún problema. Quiero verlo mañana temprano en la oficina-_

Jason se ofreció una segunda vez y al recibir otra negativa, se conformó con despedirse en un apretón de manos, acompañándolo a la puerta.

_-Un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy- _se despidió Catherine.

_-El placer fue mío, señora Rogg_- y por un efímero instante, volteó a verla a ella de nuevo –_Buenas noches, Granger-_

Hermione no contestó. Sólo observó cómo él desaparecía tras la puerta.

Cuando escuchó cómo la madera resonaba al cerrarse, la castaña reaccionó por fin.

-_Ahora vengo-_ les anunció de prisa a Jason y Catherine.

_-Hermione, ¿a dónde demonios…-_

...

...

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has comprado la mina?_- le preguntó a la espalda de Draco Malfoy, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el asfalto de la pequeña calle.

Las luces de todas las ventanas estaban apagadas y sólo un faro los alumbraba a ambos.

_-Y yo pensando que habías perdido el toque-_ contestó sin ni siquiera voltearse, mientras un carro negro se acercaba _-Al parecer, lo muggle no te ha quitado lo entrometidamente Gryffindor de la personalidad-_

El frío de la noche se hizo de pronto muy descarado, y Hermione maldijo por no haberse traído un abrigo encima.

_-Malfoy, odio repetir las cosas- _respondió impaciente, ignorando el insulto _-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-_

_-Lo mismo que tú, Granger-_ y por fin, dignándose a mirarla a la cara, se dio la media vuelta -_Aparentar ser alguien que no soy-_

La forma en que lo dijo, la dejo momentáneamente turbada.

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-_

_-Verás, eso de contestar preguntas tan personales nunca ha sido lo mío- _le soltó duro, con la mirada perdiendo de nuevo un poquito de su gris y ganando el mismo tanto en negro -_Sobre todo si el entrevistador es alguien a quien no le incumben mis asuntos-_

Hermione gruñó _-Es mi asunto si estás amenazando los míos-_

El rubio soltó una carcajada seca, dejándola de pronto desconcertada _-Déjame adivinar, Granger- _susurró con una fricción inhumana, entre la lengua y los dientes -_Has convertido este lugar tu nuevo hogar, esas personas tu familia adoptiva, y que todos pierdan sus empleos y se muden lejos arruinaría el cuadro tan pintoresco que te has pintado…- _le soltó, casi burlándose.

_-Malfoy…-_

_-Granger- _la interrumpió omnipotente, enfocando las pupilas y apretando la mandíbula -_Soy yo el que no va a repetirse de nuevo. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Limítate a tus propios asuntos y yo me limitaré a los míos-_

_-No hasta que me digas qué estás haciendo aquí y qué planeas hacer con esa mina-_

_-Granger…-_

_-No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida Malfoy- _le dijo cansada, con el frío raspando la piel en sus brazos y piernas -_Pero tienes razón, esta gente se ha convertido en mi familia, y no voy a permitir que arruines sus vidas-_ de pronto se dio cuenta de que había dado varios pasos y en un instante, tuvo al rubio frente a frente, con un tajo de altura de diferencia.

_-No sabes lo conmovido que me tienes-_ y miró a verla hacia abajo, con esa mueca prepotente que le recordaba al Malfoy de Hogwarts y no al de la cena que acababan de tener.

-_Solo te digo que espero no actúes sorprendido si meto mis narices donde supuestamente no me importa- _le soltó furibunda, ignorando el olor tan masculino que se colaba por sus fosas nasales -_Porque puedes estar seguro que voy a hacerlo_- gruñó impotente, odiándolo por un sinfín de razones que aún no estaban del todo claras.

_-¿Y qué?_- rió suficiente _-¿Llamarás a tu querido Potter y la guardia nacional británica para que vengan a tu rescate?- _y ahora fue él, quien se acercó, inclinando la cabeza e invadiendo su espacio.

_-Ya no soy un niño, Granger-_ le siseó lentamente -_Y no permitiré que tu nuevo pasatiempo arruine mi trabajo-_

_-No es ningún pasatiempo_- argumentó furiosa y un poco nerviosa, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás -_Y no voy a permitir que tus negocios, probablemente ilegales, arruinen mi vida y la de muchos otros-_

_-Ilegales, ¿eh?-_ alzó la ceja izquierda -¿_De verdad crees conocerme tanto?-_ le preguntó incrédulo.

_-Te conozco lo suficiente, Malfoy, como para saber que no eres capaz de hacer algo bueno, sobre todo si implica a los muggles-_

_-Escúchame, Granger-_ le soltó aún más frío, encolerizado, impaciente -_No sé qué mierda estés haciendo aquí, jugando a la pueblerina muggle, y francamente, no me interesa-_ dio un paso hacia atrás, con una mueca de desprecio -_Hemos tenido el… infortunio de que nuestros caminos se cruzasen en este peculiar punto, pero te aseguro, que eso no va a cambiar lo que he venido a hacer aquí –_

_-¿Y de verdad crees que voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que arruines la vida de esta gente?-_ exclamó exasperada, con los brazos abiertos y las ganas de asesinarlo cada vez más grandes.

_-¿Y quién habló de arruinar la vida de alguien?-_

_-Honestamente- _chilló aprensiva -_No creerás que voy a comprarme el cuento de que has venido en son de paz-_

_-No está dentro de mis intereses lo que creas o no de mí, Granger- _y se alejó varios pasos, tranquilizándola, porque de lejos ya no parecía tan intimidante -_Pero te recomiendo que mantengas tus narices fuera de todo esto- _

Un hombre de baja estatura, pero de bastante complexión, salió de pronto del automóvil negro y abrió la puerta trasera.

_-No me subestimes, Malfoy_- le soltó colérica, observando cómo Malfoy entraba al carro y el chofer cerraba la puerta tras de él.

La ventana bajó de pronto y lo escuchó claro -_Granger, la que no debería subestimar a nadie, eres tú. Mantente alejada de mis asuntos, si sabes lo que te conviene-_

Y en tres parpadeos, el automóvil desapareció por una pequeña calle.

...

...

Otro soplido de viento la despertó de un coma consciente de nerviosismo, coraje e inmensa frustración.

Mientras veía al automóvil alejarse, Hermione experimentó unas ganas descomunales de gritarle a Draco Malfoy, aún cuando el susodicho ya no se encontraba frente suyo.

Correr tras ese maldito carro negro.

_¡¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?!_

_¡Vete, solo vete!_

Tenía ganas de llorar. Muchas.

Y sí, eso era lo menos valiente y sensato, y en definitiva, lo menos Hermione Granger que podía hacer. Sobre todo porque tenía que regresar a la casa y encarar el interrogatorio de Catherine y Jason.

Pero tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

De rabia, frustración, angustia.

No quería perderlo todo. No de nuevo.

Sintió el aire frío quemando sus mejillas y apretó los dientes, casi rechinando.

Sin más, regresó a la casa detrás de ella.

.

_-¿Hermione? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-_

Quería a Catherine, de verdad que sí. Pero no podía contárselo. No podía decirle: _'Oh no ha sido nada. Solo Draco Malfoy, supremacista de la pureza de la sangre, ex mortífago, repelente de muggles, que probablemente destruirá a este pueblo y todos mis sueños junto con él'_

¿Y estaba siendo dramática?

Muy probablemente.

Pero una guerra se había llevado varios años de su juventud, su vida después nunca había resultado de lo más brillante y por primera vez se sentía en paz y feliz.

¿Por qué tenía que llegar él a arruinarlo todo?

Así que se excusó con una línea de lo más patética y huyó a su pequeño piso sobre la librería _Gwyll-ty, _con los ojos ya rojos y el aliento entrecortado.

_¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?_

Caminó de un lado hacia el otro, retumbando sus pies contra el piso de madera y de vez en cuando deteniéndose, con la mirada perdida y los sesos casi quemados, de tanto pensar.

_¿Qué hace él aquí?_

Intentó recordar, de entre el montón de archivos de la ciudad, algún indicio, una pista, ¡algo! Que le dijera el por qué Malfoy podría estar interesado en una simple mina de carbón _muggle_ en Culross, Escocia.

Pero de verdad que era un asunto que carecía de cualquier lógica.

No tenía ni pies, ni cabeza, ni nada de nada.

Rememoró entre los cientos de libros que había leído sobre la economía mágica en Inglaterra, y el carbón figuraba como un mineral medianamente valioso y una fuente de energía importante hacía unos años. Pero en la actualidad su importancia no era tan grande.

Al menos, no como para que Draco Malfoy llegara a este rincón del mundo, vestido como _muggle _y desbordando por cada poro la actitud defensiva de alguien que no se podía traer nada bueno entre manos.

¿Para qué demonios querría entonces Draco Malfoy una mina de dicho material?

¿Tendría que ver algo con la localización? ¿La tierra?

Tal vez la compraba para cerrarla y construir otra cosa.

Una fábrica, un centro comercial, una mansión, edificios, fundar una ciudad, un estadio, algún teatro excéntrico o centro de recreación para ricos con mucho dinero y nada qué hacer…

¡Las posibilidades eran dolorosamente infinitas!

Y le empezaba a zumbar la cabeza.

Después, intentó analizar la actitud del rubio.

Primero, Draco Malfoy actuaba como un _muggle _y socializaba con ellos_. _Y para ser un elitista sangre pura, eso era decir bastante.

Fue frío, cuidadoso, inexpresivo (por lo menos durante la cena) Como si cuidara cada una de sus palabras, procurando que nada se le escapase o develar demasiado de sus intenciones.

No volteaba a verla. Evitó hacer contacto visual en toda la medida de lo posible. Eso no era normal, sino bastante sospechoso.

¿Temía acaso que ella usara la Legilimancia?

Hasta donde ella había entendido, de una fuente muy confiable (Harry), Draco Malfoy era bueno en Oclumancia, así que ¿de qué tendría que preocuparse?

El rubio, pensó ella, actúo en extremo a la defensiva, limitándose a intentar intimidarla y hacerla retroceder en sus preguntas.

Como si estuviese ocultando algo.

Y ella estaba segura de que estaba ocultando algo.

Probablemente actuaba toda paranoica como Harry en el sexto curso, pero, ¿qué acaso no había tenido la razón al final?

Draco Malfoy era, o había sido, un mortífago.

Y acababa de comprar una mina _muggle, _haciéndose pasar por un _muggle_.

Esto no podía pintar nada bueno.

_¿Qué está buscando?_

_¿Qué hace aquí?_

Lo que sí estaba segura, es que no podía, ni iba, a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. No se sentaría tranquila a observar, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Así que suspiró hondo y miró su pequeña mesa de noche.

Mandarle una carta a Ginny y recibir su respuesta, tomaría más tiempo de lo mágicamente normal. Primero, porque no había traído una lechuza con ella, y segundo, porque les había prohibido terminantemente a ellos que le contestaran a través de alguna, con el miedo de levantar sospechas.

(Recordar la cara de circunstancias de Ginny al decirle que tendría que aprender a usar el servicio postal _muggle_ no tuvo precio)

Pero convencida de que era lo único que podía hacer ahora, al menos, para apaciguar esas ganas de arrojar algo contra una pared hasta que algún plan brillante se formara en su cabeza, tomó lápiz y papel, a falta de la tinta y pergamino, y se puso a escribir.

…

_Querida Ginny:_

_Todavía no me ha llegado tu contestación a mi última carta, pero ha pasado algo que me temo, no puede esperar más tiempo y necesito contárselo a alguien. De antemano, te pido que mantengas lo que estoy a punto de contarte entre nosotras, y no menciones ni una palabra a Harry o alguno de tus hermanos (y con eso, me refiero especialmente a Ronald)_

_Hoy ha ocurrido algo de lo más insólito. _

_Draco Malfoy ha comprado la mina de carbón de Culross, y se está haciendo pasar por un muggle (y no, esto no es una broma)_

_Y sí, has leído bien: Draco (el hurón) Malfoy._

_Sus intenciones no son para nada claras acerca de lo que planea hacer con ella._

_Ginny, estoy preocupada, y mucho. Estas personas dependen de esa mina y mi cabeza no deja de imaginar el sinfín de atrocidades que puede cometer Malfoy, arruinando sus vidas y de paso la mía._

_Por favor, necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sin levantar sospecha. No he tenido muchas noticias de Draco Malfoy desde que terminó la guerra, y sería muy útil conocerlas. Averigua qué ha hecho, dónde ha estado, y por qué podría estar interesado en algo así._

_Por favor sé discreta, pero no tardes. Haz todo lo que puedas y recuerda no decir nada a nadie._

_No sé si hay algo ilegal en esto, pero conociendo a Malfoy, no lo dudaría mucho, así que hay que manejarlo con mucho cuidado._

_Sabes lo importante que este lugar se ha vuelto para mí, no puedo perderlo, me rehúso a hacerlo y necesito tu ayuda._

_Por favor no tardes. Sin más, me despido._

_Tu amiga, Hermione._

…

Frustrada por primera vez desde que se había mudado aquí, de que no pudiese usar la magia para acelerar las cosas, cerró el sobre, listo para ser enviado a la mañana siguiente a primera hora.

Aún, nada calmada, Hermione se fue a la cama.

El sueño tardó muchísimo más tiempo en llegar.

...

...

_-¿Me vas a contar por fin qué fue todo eso de anoche?-_

Al parecer, su librería no era el mejor lugar para esconderse de Catherine.

_-No sé de qué me estás hablando- _le murmuró, mientras aparentaba estar sumamente ocupada con un bonche de libros sobre la mesa.

_-Oh, vamos Hermione- _suspiró impaciente su amiga_ -No puedes tomarme por ingenua a estas alturas del partido-_

_-Catherine…- _suplicó.

_-¿Qué fue todo eso?-_ le insistió -_¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué tanto se conocen?-_

Hermione supo que no habría forma de huir al interrogatorio_ -Fuimos juntos al colegio, en Inglaterra-_ soltó, con la esperanza de que eso apaciguara a la morocha.

_-Si eso ya lo sé - _bufó, rodando los ojos -_ Debió haber sido un colegio pésimo, porque el hombre tiene los peores modales que haya yo visto nunca_- recalcó, recordándole a ambas la actitud fría, prepotente y distante que había mostrado el rubio durante la cena.

_-Draco Malfoy es un presuntuoso engreído- _siseó Hermione.

_-Si no me dices, te juro que no me doy cuenta_- le contestó sonriente la esposa de Jason.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risa_ –No hay por qué darle importancia-_ dijo ya un poco más seria -_A menos que nos carguemos un par de millones en el banco- _'o seas un sangre pura' agregó mentalmente –_Él no se molestará en ser amable contigo-_

Catherine asintió –_Lo sospeche por sus actitudes, pero lo que no comprendo es la hostilidad, pareciera que se odiasen a muerte-_

_-Malfoy nunca…_- tragó hondo, pensando en cómo manejar la información –_Nunca fue muy amable conmigo, yo era becada en la escuela privada a donde asistíamos y se encargó de recordármelo constantemente-_

Era una pequeña mentira, pero, no había forma de decirle la verdad a Catherine.

_-Ya veo- _asimiló la susodicha –_Pues entonces, estamos completamente perdidos_- soltó triste.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- _

_-Porque con tanto odio que se traen, será imposible que lo seduzcas y nos salves a todos- _soltó dramática, intentando ocultar una enorme sonrisa.

La actitud de ambas se relajó de inmediato.

_-Si yo no planeaba seducir a nadie- _le dijo la castaña, arrugando la nariz_ –Y a todo esto, ¿qué te ha dicho Jason?- _soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

_-Pues me llamó hace un par de horas, avisando que llegaría temprano- _contestó Catherine _–Al parecer, el susodicho se ha instalado en una casa a unos kilómetros de la mina y ha dicho a Jason que no lo necesitaría pasada la tarde-_

Hermione se quedó perpleja.

Draco Malfoy no sólo compraba la mina, sino que ahora… ¡¿se mudaba a Culross?!

_-Pero…-_ balbuceó furibunda.

Catherine la miró sospechosa.

_-Es decir…-_ tragó hondo, intentado recuperar la compostura _-¿No ha dado noticias de qué va pasar con la mina?-_

La morocha negó con la cabeza _–Sigue sin soltar nada-_ suspiró –_Al menos Jason no lo ha invitado a cenar de nuevo- _suspiró aliviada.

Hermione escuchó a lo lejos lo que le decía Catherine, pero seguía sin dejar de pensar en su muy mala suerte.

Draco Malfoy estaba viviendo en Culross, Escocia.

Aquí. Ahora.

Merlín que esto no podía estarle pasando a ella.

_-¿Hermione?- _

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Estoy preocupada- _

_-Catherine…-_

_-Toda mi vida, he estado aquí toda mi vida, y mi familia, y la familia de Jason, todos están aquí, no me imagino…- _suspiró derrotada –_No sé qué vamos a hacer si la mina cierra-_

La castaña recuperó finalmente la furia de la noche anterior y apretó los puños que tenía ocultos bajo el mostrador.

'_No te preocupes, Catherine, que no va a pasarle nada a la mina, ni a ninguno de ustedes, de eso me encargo yo'_

...

...

Encontrar dónde vivía Draco Malfoy no fue difícil. Sólo bastó una mirada de súplica (y de ligera amenaza) a Jason, y la dirección se encontraba en sus manos.

No tenía carro, pero llegar tampoco representaba una gran proeza. Sólo bastaron quince minutos caminando a las afueras del pueblo, con la varita resguardada en el bolsillo, para llegar a una pequeña desviación que, según las indicaciones del esposo de Catherine, la llevaría a la casa que estaba habitando Draco Malfoy.

De ahí, otros veinte minutos a pie, y llegó por fin al lugar.

Cuando vio la construcción frente a sus ojos, la garganta se le secó en cuestión de instantes.

Una bendita casa groseramente enorme, con pinta de película de terror a punto de desplomarse con cualquier soplido de viento.

Eso fue lo que observaron sus ojos, porque a pesar de que estaba empezando a oscurecer, no había forma de malinterpretar la imagen.

No era humanamente posible vivir ahí… ¿cierto? A menos que fueras una especie de mago con poderes sorprendentes que…

De acuerdo, tal vez sí era posible que Draco Malfoy estuviese viviendo ahí.

Por suerte, no hacía tanto frío, y quedarse unos minutos afuera, contemplando la construcción y planeando qué iba a decirle exactamente al Slytherin no representó ningún problema.

Pero cuando notó que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, suspiró derrotada, y supo que no había marcha atrás.

Tenía que encararlo ahora.

Subió al porche de la casa, que con cada pisada, respondía con un sospechoso chirrido.

Y sin más tocó la puerta.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Y nada.

Empezó a perder la paciencia.

Cuatro, cinco, seis veces.

De nuevo, ni una sola señal de vida.

Siete, ocho, nueve.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Y ¡Oh amado Merlín!, un Malfoy prácticamente desnudo, con el cuerpo mojado y una toalla amarrada a la cintura a punto de caerse por efecto de la gravedad… fue lo último que se hubiese esperado encontrar.

...

.

* * *

...

¿Hostilidad? ¿Tensión sexual? ¿Secretos? ¿Una Hermione furibunda y acalorada?

Sip, eso es lo que se avecina.

¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro? ¡Muero por saber qué opinan de este Draco Malfoy!

Mil gracias y ojalá me dejen un review, q hacen inmensamente feliz a esta desdichada autora.

Hasta pronto.

_._

_Besitos_

Sari


End file.
